1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device using heat pipes for enhancing heat removal from heat-generating electronic components.
2. Related Art
As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers are being made to provide faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. When a CPU operates at high speed in a computer enclosure, its temperature can increase greatly. It is desirable to dissipate the heat quickly, for example by using a heat dissipation device attached to the CPU in the enclosure. This allows the CPU and other electronic components in the enclosure to function within their normal operating temperature ranges, thereby assuring the quality of data management, storage and transfer.
A conventional heat dissipation device comprises a first heat sink, a second heat sink and a pair of heat pipes connecting the first heat sink and the second heat sink. The first heat sink comprises a base and a plurality of fins extending from the base. The base defines two grooves in a top surface thereof, and a bottom surface of the base is attached to an electronic component. Each heat pipe has an evaporating portion accommodated in one of the grooves and a condensing portion inserted in the second heat sink. The base absorbs heat produced by the electronic component and transfers heat directly to the fins of the first heat sink and the second heat sink through the heat pipes. Because of an increased heat dissipating area, heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation device is correspondingly improved.
However, due to structural limitation, there is no contact between the heat pipes and top of the fins of the first heat sink, which results in that the heat removal efficiency by the prior art heat dissipation device still cannot meet the increasing heat removing requirement for the up-to-the minute heat-generating electronic devices.